Not Your Usual Coffee Addict
by WaruWaru
Summary: What happens when you put an assassin, coffee, a sprinkle of shady-past powder, and some acting skills on a blender? No, not an organ-rich protein shake. That's disturbing. Instead, you get Sienna Vindice; a teenager coffee addict in denial that just so casually knows how to use a gun. Ah, the perfect acquisition for the Varia. "VOI! WHO STOLE MY SHAMPOO?" "...Not me." Perfect.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, it would probably have ended up a lot darker._

* * *

 _ **Prologe: Past and Present**_

* * *

Long, silent corridors sprung to life as the distinct patter of small, bare feet broke the once-immaculate silence. Laughter followed, a gentle, sweet sound that erupted from the lips of the rosy-cheeked girl that ran through the once-gloomy hallways.

"Miss Sienna!" A maid, trying to keep in giggles, called after the five-year-old. "Don't run!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry!" The girl, Sienna, answered over her shoulder. Her greenish-blue eyes seemed to glimmer in excitement as she picked up speed. "Daddy is here!"

The few maids who heard the girl's giddy shout giggled to themselves. However, seeds of pity were ingrained in their giggles as well, unnoticeable by the public.

Tired and almost out of breath, Sienna turned the last corner.

And there he was, the tall and muscular figure that was her father. He turned upon hearing her arrival, a bright smile appearing over his lightly tanned skin. "Princess!" he exclaimed, picking her up as soon as she was close enough, and hauling her little frame high in the air. "And here I was, worried that you might not come to greet me!"

The girl squealed and threw her arms around her father's neck. "I would never do that, silly."

"Ah, but what if you do? It would be my demise!"

The girl only grinned, shaking her head in disapproval.

Behind the pair, a man cleared his voice.

Sienna was immediately dropped, albeit gently, and she glanced at the man that had interrupted their small meeting with childish anger that was quickly changed with shyness. The man was in the second half of his life, probably around his late fifties. He was short and with yellowed skin, his small grey eyes cold as he stared back at Sienna.

The girl turned to her father, wary of the newcomer. "Daddy, who is this?"

"This," the taller man seemed to hesitate, "is a new acquaintance of mine."

The stranger smiled unexpectedly, creases forming around his eyes. "And I hope future business partner, too."

Sienna shivered, growing weary of the stranger's undeniable dark expression. That man meant no good.

"Well then," the man turned to her father. "Shall we start the… negotiations, Mr. Bovino?"

Sienna's father, Ricardo Bovino, nodded firmly and ushered Sienna away.

"Of course, Mr. Estraneo."

 **...**

-Eleven years later-

 _-Chicago, USA_

"Get outta here!"

The heavy frame of a middle aged man was harshly pushed out the back door of a shady establishment, making him fall into the mud that awaited him outside. The door was closed shut once again, and the man groaned.

He, Richard Weiss, had just gotten kicked out of a bar for the third time that night. _Great._ Figuring out that he might as well just find a good place behind a preferably-odorless trashcan to sleep for a couple of hours, he stood up and staggered away.

To any normal passerby, he was just another sorry bastard that had chosen to drink himself to death. Actually, in all honesty, he was. He was a man who had committed way too many mistakes during his lifetime and now was forced to swap identities every five months and live as the lowest scum on earth to remain alive.

After all, hacking Mafia families into bankruptcy wasn't even close to getting scammed by your ex-wife or drowning in debts. Nope, it was much, _much worse._

The soft sound of footsteps behind him set up the alarms in his mind, making him whip around towards the noise. A wave of dizziness clouded his vision, and he cursed. _Damned alcohol._

Even being dizzy, he reached into the holster strapped to his belt and pulled out his old, but trusty, gun. "Show yourself!" He was left pointing at the darkness for a few seconds before a small frame, clearly female, emerged from the gloom.

"Oh." A smirk crossed over his features as he lowered the gun. "What do we have here?" he stepped forward, absentmindedly. "What are you doing walking around at this hours? Are you lost?" He took another step, the alcohol taking over his judgement now that the supposed threat was gone. "Would you like me to escort you home?"

The figure stood silently as he approached until he was approximately three meters from her. Then she spoke, her voice low and cold. "Enough."

"What do you mean with 'enough'? The fun has just started, darling."

He heard a low grunt, and the silhouette moved pointing her arm towards him.

"What are you doing?" It was then that he caught the glint of metal, the distinct shape of a gun being pointed at him. "…!?" He moved to raise his own weapon, but it was suddenly pulled from his fingers by an unidentified force.

"Francesco Rossi," his eyes widened at the sound of his name, his _real_ name.

"W-who!?"

He heard the distinct click of a gun's safety lock being removed.

"Consider this mercy."

 _Bang!_

Pain shot through his chest and, as he fell down, a nearby lamppost decided it was time to turn on, revealing the face of his assassin. As a bright turquoise eye stared at him from beneath a mane of messy black hair, he felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders as death came for him.

In this case, Death had a name, and it was Sienna Vindice.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **[[EDIT]**

 **You can just skip to chapter 4 for fun shit. The chapters before can be ignored because I'm deorganized. However, some things are explained in the previous chapters that you might need to know to understand the story... But I will warn you, chapters 1 through 3 are boring af. Well, not so much with chapter 3... that one is so-so. EH.]**

 **Hello there! So, here I come with… this. It's a remake of a little something I did on an old account (very old) and never really got to finish. So… yeah. I found it lying around one day, read it, cringed, and continued with my life. My stupid brain just doesn't like me, so it forced me to rewrite it and now here I am.**

 **I am special, okay?**

 **Anyways, I have up to the third chapter written down already, but I won't really update immediately. I have a head start and want to keep it. So please don't complain, okay? Otherwise I'll send my dear alpaca subordinate Pisco to haunt your nightmares. Believe me, that's not nice (kinda)**

 **Another important thing: the Varia won't really appear until the third chapter, so I'm sorry if you expected inmediate Varia action. I want to go over some slight character introduction first.**

 **Eh… that's all. Well, not really. But that's all I'll say for now. I could say more, but…**

 **Pisco: You are rambling.**

 **I SAID I'M SPECIAL, OKAY!? *goes to cry in a corner***

 **Pisco: Well, since our** _ **marvelous**_ **author here is completely useless for now, I'll continue~ *takes a speakerphone*** **Please leave a pretty little review and follow or favorite if you are interested in this piece of art~!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Le me doesn't own KHR. It's all Akira's (well, except my fabulous OCs)_

 **Chapter 1: Of credit cards and canned coffee:.**

I am supposed to be a top class assassin. My job is in the shadows, fulfilling missions with a gun in hand and a blood-splattered shirt.

I'm _not_ a babysitter.

And still there I was, standing outside a school classroom, jetlagged to death and wearing the most uncomfortable blazer ever and a pencil skirt. I looked back at the letter in my hands, praying I had read something wrong. But then again, if I had read something wrong, I definitely wouldn't have gotten as far as I had already.

Ugh.

I sighed and pushed the classroom door open. Almost immediately, the loud chatter that I had been able to hear from the outside of the room hushed down to a stop as eyes turned to me. I strolled in as casually as I could and went up the little raised platform in the front of the room before turning around to meet all those little bastards I would have to endure for the following couple of weeks. They were all looking at me with interest, as any would do if someone new and completely out-of-place entered their class. A part of me panicked inwardly at the shower of attention, while the other slapped it to shut my nerves up.

And that is how you handle stage fright.

My eyes scanned the room, quickly finding my targets. _Three in the same room, huh?_

Sighing inwardly, I put up a smile and started my little introductory speech.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Serena Belgiori, and I'll be substituting your English teacher until he returns from his vacations." Half of the classroom opened their mouths to speak as soon as I paused, and I had to put my hand up in a gesture for silence. "If anyone has a question, please raise your hand."

Regardless of the large amount of people that obviously wanted to speak before, only three hands shot up.

I turned to the owner of the first hand. He was a scrawny kid, and one that wasn't involved in my mission at all and thus could go die in a hole for all I cared. "Yes?"

"Uh… we weren't told that Sensei would go on vacations."

"Well, he did." I stated flatly before turning to the next person, a girl with honey-colored hair and one of the cutest smiles I'd seen in a while. If it weren't for the severe lack of caffeine in my body and the constant pounding of my jetlagged brain, I might have acknowledged the gesture. But that wasn't the case. "Yes?"

"Are you a foreigner?"

"Indeed I am." I gave the girl a closed-eyes smile, which she returned. "Next?" My eyes landed on the one I knew as Takeshi Yamamoto, who somehow kept an unwavering smile as he spoke. _Yeesh. These Japanese smile too much._

"Aren't you a bit too young to be a teacher?"

I kept myself from frowning, and instead re-adjusted the fake glasses I'd put on. _Because fake glasses are all you need to conceal your identity._ "It's not nice to ask a woman about her age." I deadpanned.

"Haha, well, I was just thinking that you looked around our age…"

 _I may be around your age, but my intellect puts me on a completely separate level._

"Well," I said while taking out a book and a bunch of papers from a bag I'd been given earlier. "That means that all those beauty products I'm using are working to perfection, right?" I feigned a laugh. "Well, now that we are done with those questions, open your books…"

 **-o-**

I never really liked Japan. The country had something to it, some sort alienation to the simplicity of life that I couldn't really understand. Call me mad, but it's the truth. Be it the people and their ridiculous manners, or maybe the feeling of monotony that swerved their streets, Japan was probably one of my most dreaded destinations. Yes, I would rather visit war and famine-stricken countries than visit the calm Japan. At least war was _fun._ A bit too much, but fun nonetheless.

However, if there was something I actually liked about the country, were its vending machines.

Seriously, where else in the world can you get a hot cup (can) of black coffee from a _vending machine_? Well, the coffee itself isn't really good, to be honest; but the caffeine is always welcome.

Especially if you just arrived from crossing the world five hours ago.

"You're late."

No I wasn't. A message had been sent stating my arrival beforehand, but as I said, it was sent _beforehand._ Meaning, before I actually arrived.

I took a sip of my coffee, leaning into the metal fence that enclosed the roof. "I had some stuff to do in Chicago. Besides, they aren't even here yet, so I'm pretty much early."

"I was hoping that you might be able to train one of Tsuna's guardians. In any case, he is covered already."

I sighed. "I'm here only to observe, Reborn."

I glanced down at the Arcobaleno, who was disguised as a potted fern. The hitman smirked.

"You could have made an exception. Nice costume by the way. Gokudera didn't recognize you."

I raised an eyebrow. My so called 'costume' was only a pair of red-rimmed glasses. That, and having my hair up in a messy bun. "That kid must have some serious problems if he didn't recognize me. Maybe he doesn't even know who I am; that sounds more likely."

"Nah, he does know who you are."

I took another sip of coffee and pushed up my fake glasses. _My, these are uncomfortable. I guess that explains why people use contacts. Not that those are much better._

"When will _they_ arrive?"

"In about four days."

" _Ugh."_

We stayed in silence, me sipping the terrible thing I had resorted to for caffeine, Reborn staring at me with those creepy-ass eyes of his. He then grinned suddenly. Well, more like deepened his smirk.

"… And here they come."

The access door to the roof suddenly opened, and in came three teens talking among them. The one at front was quite simply a scrawny kid with gravity-defying hair, the second a foreigner with silverish hair, and the third was a tall local with a smile as big as Reborn's ego.

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto…_

They strolled in quite confidently, but Sawada stopped short when he noticed me. Then, he glanced down at the ´plant' beside me. Then back at me. Then back at the plant.

I looked at the hitman from the corner of my eye. "Is this seriously supposed to be CEDEF's candidate?"

"Yep."

I sighed. That guy was definitely not going to last long. "I better start getting on good terms with the Varia."

Reborn chuckled. "Don't judge a book by its cover, Sienna. You don't look much better either."

For a second, I felt ever so-slightly offended. This was, however, the truth. While I definitely had some muscles going on, it wasn't what one would expect from a trained killer. "… Point taken."

At this point, Sawada seemed to react. "R-Reborn!?"

"Ciaossu!"

The other two members of the trio took notice of us.

"Oh!" Takeshi laughed. "Isn't that the substitute teacher?"

"What is she doing here!?" Hayato glowered. "Teachers aren't supposed to come up here!"

"I'm just enjoying this wonderful specimen of Japan's industrial prowess, kiddo." As to state a point, I took a long sip of my coffee.

 _sluuuurp_

"She is no regular teacher, Gokudera." Reborn's eyes glinted. "Her real name is Sienna Vindice."

I rolled my eyes. What a way to introduce me. Couldn't he… I don't know, put in some damn drama and suspense in it!?

The succession candidate paled. "V-vindice!? She is a part of the Vindice?"

Meanwhile, Hayato scowled. "Don't worry Juudaime, that isn't Sienna Vindice. She doesn't look like her at all."

My left eye twitched. _Are you fucking serious?_ It was definite, the kid had problems. "You should seriously consider checking your eyes out, Hayato." Scowling in annoyance, I took off my glasses and pulled out the pin that held my long dark locks up. "Better?"

The boy paled considerably, joining Sawada. "This isn't possible…"

"It is."

"Reborn!" coming back to his senses, Sawada addressed his tutor. "Why is a member of Vindice here?"

"Idiot Tsuna." Reborn jumped forwards, sending the kid down with a kick. "She is not a part of the Vindice."

"Just because I've got their name doesn't means I'm a member." I clicked my tongue. "I'm missing the creepy bandages and coat, see?"

"She's their errand girl."

I sent Reborn a glare. "I'm not their _errand girl,_ I just do a couple of jobs for them here and there. It's mostly killing those whose charges are not bad enough to put them in Vindicare."

"Errand girl."

"W-wait! You are an assassin!?"

I shrugged. "Most of the time."

It was at this time that Hayato decided to react and pull his friend behind him and pull out some of his infamous bombs. "Don't worry Juudaime, I'll take care of her!"

As if you could. Oh wait – I forgot my stuff in the hotel room… As a second thought, please don't throw that shit at me. I'm tired enough already.

 _Sienna. Stop rambling to yourself._

…there's not enough caffeine in my system for that.

Cue slurp.

"Don't worry Gokudera." Reborn reassured the hotheaded idiot, who had already pulled out a bunch of explosives. "She's not here to kill anyone."

"But-"

"You heard the baby." I downed the rest of my cheap-ass coffee and crumpled the can. "I'm only here to watch over whatever will happen between you guys and the Varia. Nothing else. Or at least, that's what those mummies told me I had to do."

Both Sawada and Hayato seemed taken aback by the lightness with which I referred to the Vindice. Can't really blame them though. Takeshi, however, only laughed.

"So, you are in the Mafia game too."

My eyebrow twitched. Mafie game? Game!? Once again, I glanced down at Reborn. _What the fuck did you tell this guy?_

"…"

"So, Sienna." Reborn turned to me, almost as if the other three didn't exist. "Mind joining us at Tsuna's for dinner?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would I?" To be honest, I wasn't keen on going anywhere tonight. I just wanted to coop myself up in my cheap hotel room and sleep my jetlag away.

"That way you can explain this idiot," he signaled towards Sawada, "who you are and what you do. After all, the bell is going to ring soon and you _do_ have to give class, _substitute teacher Belgiori."_

I scowled at the mocking tone and crossed my arms. "I have no need to explain anything. I already said more than enough." I then set up to leave, pushing my glasses back on and pulling my hair back up. Reborn kept quiet for a while, and I felt his gaze on my back.

 _Fuck. Stop it, you snarky ass baby. That's just creepy._

"There will be free food."

And just then, my stomach decided it would be a good idea to growl like a hungry cougar.

Ah, I'll just ask for some room service before going to sleep.

 **-o-**

Turns out, life is a bitch to me.

You see, I have a tendency to travel only with credit and debit cards. After all, exchange houses are a pain in the ass and foreign currencies are annoying as fuck. Especially Asian currencies. NO. Just – no. And if life decides that I do need cash, ATM's are a frequent entity in the modern world.

Are those completely rational reasons to travel without cash?

For me, they are.

 _I really need to reevaluate my way of life._

How is this relevant? Well, while they were working just perfectly fine in the morning, my cards suddenly decided that it was a good idea to go all rebellious against me. In more explicit words, I couldn't draw a single cent from any of them.

Nothing.

So now I was stuck being penniless in a country I didn't like. Penniless, hungry, and tired.

To make things worse, all of the kitchen staff of the hotel I was staying in (and thanks god I paid my whole stay in the morning) caught a terrible flu at the same time. So, no post-paid room service for me.

" _There will be free food."_

…God, how I hated that baby.

And these are the events that led me to where I'm now, staring at the hideously modern home that was the Sawada household with newfound hate.

 _I should go back and just sleep over my empty stomach. Yeah, I'll take it from there._

' _Grooowl'_

Fuck your pride, Sienna. You need food.

I reluctantly dragged my feet to the entrance and rang the doorbell.

 _You can still run away now._

The door opened.

 _Too late._

The first thing I noticed once the door opened: the wonderful smell of food coming from inside the house. The second thing: a woman in her mid-thirties with both hair and eyes in a shade of brown as warm as her smile. _Sawada Nana._

I bowed lightly in a greeting (uh… Japanese manners are weird) and put up a smile. "I'm Sienna Belgiori, nice to meet you, Sawada-san."

The woman laughed lightly. "Oh, so you are Reborn's friend!"

I suppressed my eyebrow from twitching. _Friend!?_

"Please come in." She beckoned me in. "Oh, and please call me Nana."

I nodded and followed Nana inside the house and into the kitchen.

 _Oh heeeell no._

Let's make something clear.

I hate loud children.

"Mama! Oh, who is this?"

"She's a friend of Reborn's."

This time, I couldn't keep the scowl from my face. _Lambo fucking Bovino._ This particular kid being a famous hitman for being annoying and not effective, was one of the many individuals I had wished to never meet during my lifetime. But _no,_ life just had to be an asshole. I should have foreseen my encounter with the brat, since he did live in the Sawada household (information I had stupidly ignored when I received it), although I couldn't fathom why anyone on their right mind would allow such a pest in their home.

"Ohh…" Lambo suddenly cracked an annoyingly smug grin and put a fist to his chest. "I'm the great Lambo!" He sneered. "And you… you will be my new follower! Grape candy and hamburgers are accepted for paying respects for the great me!" He then started laughing; a dry, high-pitched chorus of hell.

I narrowed my eyes. _As if._

"No thanks."

He screeched. "T-then…! I'll kill you!"

Reborn came into the room then, seemingly falling from the ceiling to land atop Lambo's back. "That's not how you treat guests, idiot cow."

"Stupid Reborn! Get off me!"

"Blocking their credit cards and starving them isn't how you treat guests either." I said while glaring at the hitman.

Reborn blinked innocently. "I would never think of doing such a thing; how horrible!"

"Oh!" Nana squealed suddenly, oblivious to my irritation. "Are you hungry? Don't worry, I made lots of curry. Now, take a sit; I'll go call everyone else."

 **-o-**

I have to admit, Nana's curry was good. Very good actually.

So good that it almost made up to having to stay extra time up in Tsunayoshi's room with Reborn after finishing up dinner. Almost.

"Uh… So, Vindi – I mean Sie – no, no-"

I almost chuckled at the kid's predicament with my name. He couldn't exactly call me by my first name because of ridiculous Japanese manners, but calling me by my second name was probably terrifying. It was then that I realized that he was awfully conscious about the Vindice, so much more than the regular Mafioso. _Has he met them in person?_ That would be a solid explanation.

"Just call me Sienna, kid."

"Err. Okay. So, how do you know Reborn?"

I glowered, a memory popping up in the back of my mind. "…He stole my very first victim."

"Hieee!? W-What does that even mean!?"

Reborn, who sat directly across me in the small table, chuckled darkly. "I thought you would have forgotten about that, Sienna."

I pouted angrily. "How can I? That was supposed to be my first professional kill, you stupid genius baby!"

"That's a very contradictory nickname."

Tsuna, who looked completely appalled by the conversation, sweat dropped.

"What's up, kid?"

"N-nothing." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He has a mean amount on fluff in that hair, by the way. I wonder what the actual hair-to-brain ratio is…

"Why do you call me kid anyways? It's not like you are that much older."

"I'm not." I shrugged. "But in comparison to my wonderful knowledge, you are nothing but a brat."

Reborn tutted. "Your ego is showing, Sienna."

I huffed and propped my elbows on the table. "I'm only stating the truth."

"Sadly, I have to agree."

"How old are you, Sienna-san?"

I glared at Tsunayoshi, who panicked. _Are they seriously going to start asking this sort of questions? I'll fucking leave if this continues._

Nonetheless, I answered. "Fifteen."

This seemed to take him aback, for he leaned back dramatically and his eyes turned into plates. "Fifteen!? I thought you were eighteen or something… How did you get to be a substitute teacher, then?"

Deep down, I hoped that he thought I was older because of my faux teacher role, and not because I _looked_ older.

"There's nothing a fake identity can't do." I grinned smugly, before dropping it with a sigh. "Are you going to carry on with these stupid interrogatory? I really want to sleep."

"Well then, care to explain to my student here who you are?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, unless you are mentally retarded, you'll recall my name is Sienna Vindice. The reason for the last name? Well, those creepy mummies took me in when I was around ten."

"Eh? I'm sorry to say this, but they don't seem like the type of people that would go around picking up kids…"

I smirked. The guy at least had some common sense on him. "No, they aren't. The reason to why they took me in is top secret, though." As if for emphasis, I brought my index finger to my lips and raised my eyebrows. "Since they are too damn bitchy to actually pay my life expenses while I study like any other normal teenager, I work for them. I kill those whose charges aren't grave enough to actually get them into Vindicare." _Not that I need to study, anyways._ "I also do some freelance work here and there, but nothing out of Italy." I never really liked airplanes, and jobs out of Italy usually mean I had to get on one. So, I simply avoided going out as much as possible.

Tsuna had paled dramatically. "So… you are an assassin?"

I smiled a bit in an attempt to calm down the poor kid. "Don't worry, kid. Those who I kill are nothing but criminals, they all deserve to die and, for many, death is closer to mercy than to actual punishment." Well, around 70% of my victims were criminals. The other 30% were either poor idiots who'd uncovered something they shouldn't or casualties. But hey, innocence is bliss, right? He didn't need to know the _full_ truth.

Not seeming calmed down at all, he stammered. "A-alright."

Reborn, apparently pleased by my explanation, then jumped into the table and strolled closer to me. I just leaned my head into my hand, an obvious sign of boredom.

"What is the real reason for _them_ to send you here, Sienna?" A frown was etched into his baby features. "This ring conflict has absolutely nothing to do with them, even with them being who they are. These are the Vongola Famiglia's private matters."

I just shrugged, not showing much interest. However, he did have a good point. The Vindice never got tangled in succession conflicts, not even in ones like these. Now though, by sending me, they were getting involved. I had been very confused myself when they told me to send notice of my arrival at Nanimori a few days before.

"They said it's because the rings were not supposed to move out for three more years and for that reason now everything is weird and suspicious. However, if you ask me, they just want me away for a while." I stated as blankly as I could, not letting in my own suspicions.

 _There is definitely something fishy with these Vongola guys. And for some reason, it has something to do with me._

 **UGH. That last phrase is KILLING me. *cries***

 **Once again, no Varia. They'll appear soon though. Maybe even next chapter if I decide to fuse the two following chapters into one long mess. Idk. You guys tell me. I NEED YOUR ADVICE**

 **If you have any kind of positive criticism or anything you want to say, just throw it down below. It is all greatly loved and appreciated ;D**

 **-Waru**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Artist :.**

* * *

You know, life is full of problems. Starting with _life_ itself.

Why am I saying this now? No, I'm not having an existential crisis and moping about my life while surrounded with bags of chips. I don't even like chips to begin with(although, sweet potato chips are AWESOME). I'm saying this because two new problems suddenly decided to pop up simultaneously to try and test my (lacking) patience.

Problem # 1: The Varia arrived way too early. Well, not really a problem for me, but for Reborn's crew, it's a disaster.

Problem # 2: They weren't the only ones who arrived without notice. It is this second problem the one that actually involves me, and it sure as hell is going to give me a whole load of stuff to deal with.

Of course, we have to start with my accommodations.

"I'm sorry, Miss Belgiori, but animals are not allowed here."

I put on a poker face. "I have no animals here."

"Security has informed that you just let two cats into your room."

My poker face threatened to fall as indignation surfaced. _They are not cats, you uneducated asshole._

I just smiled, and the woman that was before me, a chubby, middle-aged native, frowned at my sudden kind gesture. "I assure you, I have done no such thing." I opened up the door and beckoned her inside. "You can check if you want."

The woman huffed and looked over my shoulder, only giving a fast glance at the neatly organized area before stepping back and crossing her arms over her chest. "I've seen enough. I'll let you be; have a good day."

Not saying another word, I slammed my door shut.

 _Yes, now go back to your sad chair, you lazy asshole._

Quite obviously, I was the teensiest bit pissed off. Ok, more than that. Don't blame the woman though, the poor idiot was only doing her job, even if she obviously hated it. No, I was pissed off at someone else instead, at two _very_ special individuals.

"I thought I made it pretty clear when I told you to stay home, you disgraceful bastards." I huffed, crossing my arms as two small bundles of white fur emerged from under my bed.

 _Rin and Ren._

The only two individuals that had been with me since the very start of this weird mush of madness that was my life, my shadows, my greatest of friends. They also were the most annoying pair of idiots I knew.

They were a pair of artic foxes, each with the exact same golden eyes and cheeky black noses; they would be perfect carbon copies if they lacked a little, but very noticeable detail. Imprinted on each of their foreheads was a small, diamond shaped mark of the most unnatural of colors. It was a faint red on Rin and a bluish purple on Ren.

Personality wise, though, they were as different as night and day.

Ren was the calm one, a hater of ruckus and crowds, and a lover of silence. Rin, on the other hand, loved being the center of attention and would do _anything_ for a good dose of pure chaos. They shared only one thing: they were both, to put it plainly, a pair of furry masterminds.

This is exactly the reason to why I didn't dwell on the _how_ they had traveled from Italy, where I'd left them, to a small town in Japan; but on the _why._

"Tell me why. Now."

Why am I speaking to animals as if they could answer? No, not because they can actually talk (I'm not going to lie though, that'd be fucking helpful), but because after living for so long with them, you learn to understand them by their gestures and corporal language. That's how I knew that their presence was triggered by a bored Rin when said fox seemed to grin proudly while the other just laid back, ignoring the supposed conversation completely.

I sighed, running a hand on my hair and going into the bathroom. "Well, if you are so _bored_ as to cross a motherfucking ocean, why don't we go and do some actual work?"

Rin shrieked in glee, jumping up and down erratically as her eyes shone in excitement.

I sighed. _Always the same._

For this occasion, I pulled out a light brown wig that reached a little past my shoulders, an eyepatch to conceal my left eye (that I usually cover with my bangs), and dark brown contact lenses.

As I put it all on, Ren jumped into the bathroom counter, her curiosity taken by the extra care I was putting on my appearance. As an answer, I smiled.

"Remember, if the Varia will be there, he will too."

 **-o-**

The first encounter of the Varia and Reborn's team went a lot more smoothly than expected. Yeah, there were hints of child abuse and a very palpable tension in the air, but that was nothing compared to what I had imagined.

When I reached the scene after being delayed by an ice cream stand (not exactly by buying ice cream, but by having to deal with an angry shopkeeper after Rin decided that stealing popsicles was a great idea), I decided to watch from the sidelines instead of crashing right in. Why? Well, I just felt like it.

That's pretty much the reason to why hiding in an abandoned-looking backyard and watching the exchange from behind the garden wall seemed like a good idea. Rin hid on a nearby tree while Ren just lounged in a soft patch of grass behind me, not giving a fuck on what was going on.

My eyes quickly scanned the scene, assessing what was going on. Tsunayoshi, Reborn, Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, and two other kids were on the street, the three knocked-out bodies of low-class Varia members sprawled on the ground nearby; the seven Varia generals were on a raised plot of land across the street; and, most interesting of all, three members of the CEDEF were also on the scene, standing to the side.

Just as I settled in my hiding spot, Iemitsu, the Vongola's External Advisor, pulled out a rolled-up letter. "I sent a letter to the Ninth with my doubts and questions, and here is the answer." Apparently it was a direct order from the Vongola boss, signed with his very own 'Dying Flame Seal' and all. Of course, since Tsunayoshi didn't know Italian (thing that he would have to fix if a miracle happened and he ended up with the whole rings), Iemitsu summarized it all.

According to the letter, the ninth, who had previously chosen Tsunayoshi as his successor, had a sudden change of heart and decided to make Xanxus his heir. However, since Iemitsu insisted to make Tsunayoshi the successor, they were to decide who would be the successor through a method everyone could agree to.

I fought an urge to roll my eyes. Yeah, because a group of trained, merciless assassins and a bunch of middle-schoolers could agree on a way to settle the dispute up. _Genious._

"This method shall be… A one on one battle between those who hold the same type of ring!"

This time, I openly face palmed. Yes, because they all agree on that same method. _Democracy._ I sighed. Well, at least it made sense and was better than whatever the candidates could come up with on their own.

Tsunayoshi, with eyes as wide as plates, stammered, "A-a battle!?"

"Yeah," Iemitsu said, "After that, it just says to wait for directions."

I raised an eyebrow. "Directions…?" I whispered to myself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

I looked up to find two new actors to the play, a pair of identical, olive skinned, pink-haired, mask-wearing women. I frowned. _Who…?_

"We will be the judges during this Ring Conflict."

"Who are they?" Tsunayoshi asked to no one in particular.

"We are the Cervello Organization, who work directly under the Ninth."

 _Cervello?_ I frowned. Even being who I am, such an organization was a new name to my ears.

"During the Ring Conflict, our decisions are that of the Ninth." One of the so called 'Cervello' held another of the signed letters, signed with the flame and all. "The Ninth believes that this measure will please all the members of the Family." They turned towards Xanxus. "Any objections, master Xanxus?"

Apparently, a glare meant no.

I fought my will to interrupt. Thankfully, my thoughts were shared by someone else.

"Wait, I have an objection." Iemitsu spoke up, frowning. "Even I, the External Advisor, haven't heard of the Cervello organization. How can I allow you to judge when Vongola family is at stake?"

 _Someone has finally stated the obvious!_

"We can't accept your objection."

 _Wait – what?_

"We serve the ninth and cannot be commanded by the likes of you."

I scowled. _Are you fucking serious?_ The Vongola has some serious power management issues.

"Before we continue, we require the person in hiding to come out."

I stiffened. _Fuck._

"Don't make us look for you."

I scowled. There was no getting out of that one.

A bit less gracefully that I would have wanted, I leapt over the wall, not before telling Rin and Ren to not move. I landed with the smallest of stumbles and made a mock curtesy. "Hello."

My eyes scanned the faces of those present and I smirked. Only Reborn and Iemitsu seemed to recognize me. _Perfect._

"VOI! Who are you!?"

I placed a hand on my hip. "I'm just a random by passer."

Hayato snarled. "You don't seem like one."

I grinned. "You are right. But," I crossed my arms for emphasis. "You have no reason to worry about me anyways. So," I turned to the Cervello. "Would you please be useful and explain to these fools how you are going to arrange this battles, or something?"

"We cannot continue until you explain yourself, seeing as we were not informed of the possibility of anyone else interfering."

I dropped my grin. "I told you already: I'm only a witness."

"But,"

Reborn interrupted. "Listen to her, she will not take part in the battles."

"She is only here as a spectator." Iemitsu added.

"We said it already, we won't listen to your-"

"Oh, shut it." I snapped. "If I wanted to, I could shoot you down right here and know and face no consequences. So, if you value your lives, you will ignore me and _continue."_

Both their lips set into a grim line, finally getting the message and probably figuring out who I am. Well, at least I hoped they did. They turned towards the rest. "Now, the seven led by Xanxus-sama, chosen by the ninth, and the seven led by Tsunayoshi, chosen by the External Advisor, will have to prove who is more worthy of the rings by betting your lives on them.

"The battles will take place in Namimori Middle School, late at night. We will explain the details in there."

"We will be waiting for you at 11 o'clock tomorrow evening."

I pouted. Yes, just when I had made a reservation for a fancy dinner to treat myself.

The pinkettes bowed. "Farewell." And just magically jumped away.

"W-wait!" Tsunayoshi called after them, but they had already left. The Varia soon followed, going back from where they'd come from.

I walked over to the flustered teen and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, you better be ready, kid. In any case, just make sure I'm invited to your funeral."

Tsunayoshi paled. "How can you say that so calmly!?"

I felt a weight fall on my shoulder as a fedora-wearing baby decided that it would be a good place to stand. "Don't be such a pessimist Sienna."

Hayato gasped. "You!?"

Takeshi laughed instead, completely out of place. "Oh, so you are involved in this too, teacher? Nice costume by the way, I totally didn't recognize you."

I puffed out my chest. "Of course you wouldn't, I'm the master of costumes!"

"No, Sienna, that's me."

I glared at the baby hitman. "Oh, shut it. I'm obviously better."

"Yeah, be it as you wish. I don't have the heart to destroy your self-esteem."

"H-hey…" Tsuna interrupted. "I don't think you should be talking about this at this time."

"Oh, you are right. We should be arranging your funeral. What do you prefer, white roses or carnations?"

"What?"

"You should be able to answer that yourself, Sienna. Carnations definitely suit my idiot apprentice better."

"For once, I have to agree." I pulled a small notepad out and scribbled in some nonsense. "He must be wearing a white tuxedo too, to bring out the pureness of his virgin soul."

"Oh no, that won't do. I found some magazines below his bed the other day."

Tsuna, following the track of the conversation, went tomato-red "R-Reborn!"

I frowned, ignoring the complaint. "Oh well, it will have to be a regular suit then…"

"Can you please stop planning my funeral!?"

 **-o-**

So, I've found another thing I like about Japan, or at least about Namimori.

Everything goes quiet at nightfall. Only the main routes remain populated, and with very little people. All the other streets were basically empty, the only noises being those from nature and the muffled murmurs of dining families. This silence was not only a refuge for my thoughts, but also a clear indicator of whether I was being followed.

One can never be sure enough, especially if you are in my line of business.

Rin and Ren had left ahead of me, dashing off to satisfy their touristic needs, leaving me completely and utterly alone. Not that I minded anyways.

I occupied myself in counting my steps back to the hotel, purposely keeping my mind away from intricate thoughts.

… _Seventy-four, seventy-five, seventy-six…_

A foreign set of footsteps melded into my own, which just _clearly_ indicated I was being followed. _Ugh._ I didn't falter nor hesitate with my steps, just continued naturally and started counting from cero. _I'll give him fifty steps._ I decided, casually sticking my hands into my hoodie's pockets and into a secret pouch. I never stopped walking nor changed my course.

… _Forty-nine, fifty._

Without missing a step, I twirled back on my talon, pulling my right hand out of my pocket and immediately aiming the gun I took out with it.

The person froze for a second before relaxing, a rather characteristic laugh reaching my ears.

" _Ushishishi~"_

I glared, immediately recognizing the owner of that signature laugh and mane of golden locks. _Belphegor._ A thousand alarm bells went off on my head immediately.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded, already fearing the answer.

"Did you seriously think I wouldn't recognize you?" he took a step forwards and I immediately flicked off the gun's lock.

 _No, no, no, no. Not now. Act casual, Sienna._

"You can't recognize someone you don't know. Well, unless my fame has reached the Varia too."

 _Go away._

" _Ushishishi~_ Stop playing dumb. That act never suited you."

I faked a smirk. "You are right. However, I have to tell you I'm not the same person you once knew. So, leave me be."

His grin deepened. " _How can I, even after all this years?"_

"Oh, I don't know. You are a genius, you can figure it out yourself."

 _Leave me be. Please._

"…It's bad manners to aim a gun at a prince. Lower it."

"No."

"You weren't this disobedient before." His grin faded for a second before returning with another of his laughs. "Oh well, I've changed a lot myself, have I not?"

 _You haven't._

 **Do it.**

My hand tightened around my gun as a sudden, but extremely familiar voice pounded in my head. I cursed inwardly, knowing exactly what it meant.

"I already told you, that person is gone."

"I don't think so~"

 **There's nothing holding you back. Just do it.**

 _I can't._

I scowled and cocked my gun to the side. "That 'Sienna' wouldn't have pointed a gun at you, Bel."

 **You can. Just pull the trigger.**

 _No._

 **Why not?**

 _Because…_

My breath slowed down. _Why not?_ I could do it – it would be easy, and I had all the reason to.

He laughed again, oblivious of my inner conflict, and was about to say something else when a shout interrupted him. The shout pulled me out of my sudden daze, and I found my finger pressed lightly against the trigger. _Fuck._

"VOOI! Where has that brat gone off to!?"

Desperately trying to organize my thoughts, I faked a grin. "Well, your majesty, it seems you have to leave." I said as mockingly as I could, yet not moving my gun.

"… So it seems." He scowled. "I'm going to turn that idiot into a cactus someday, I swear." He regained his grin and stepped back, waving at me.

"Ushishishi~ It was nice seeing you again, Angel~"

I let out a shaky breath as I watched his receding back and lowered my gun. The voice disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, but I still felt the bloodlust and _fear_ running through my veins.

As I stood there, chest heaving and my emotions a mess, I couldn't help but think back on the terrible chain of events that could have been unleashed with the smallest of slip-ups.

 **-o-**

Three Years Ago

 _Blood was everywhere._

 _On the walls, on the floor, on her clothes, on her hair. It seemed to coat everything in a thin layer of crimson; everything but the cries of pain of the few living victims that littered the floor. Their begs rang clear and loud, a wonderfully twisted melody._

 _A light spurt of laughter left her lips as she paced around the bodies, taking great care to not step on any of them. For her, there was nothing more amusing than their pathetical whimpers nor more entrancing than the way their limbs twisted and their life force slowly faded away._

 _Someone coughed, spitting out more of the precious fluid and calling her attention._

 _Grinning, she knelt at his side. "Eh~ Do you have a cold?" A giggle left her lips. "Do you want me to take out your lungs? I've been told it's an effective remedy~"_

 _The man wheezed, tears glimmering in his eyes. "Kill me already." He mumbled, followed by another cough. "Aren't you an assassin? Do your goddamned job!"_

 _She scowled for a second before quickly regaining her satirical grin. "Oh no, darling~ The assassin here is that pathetical Sienna. I'm more… I'm more of an artist~"_

* * *

 **I hate this so fluffing much -.-**

 **So, Bel and Sienna know each other. And Sienna has issues. Serious issues.**

 **Man, I seriously worry about this character. Sometimes I feel that she is a bit too complex for me and I can't write her correctly :v Halp.**

 **On another note, Rin and Ren have been introduced! Yay! They might seem completely random, but they exist for a reason. At least, I hope they do.**

 **Once again, meh. I'll try to update this weekend too, only because I want to get over this ark quickly and get into the real stuff.**

 **So… Leave a review? I need some feedback because I honestly have no idea of how I'm doing. Please, tell me. *puppy dog eyes***

 **-(sick) Waru**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Intruder**

* * *

' _Are you sure he's still in there? –Rin'_

' _Yes, idiot. – Ren'_

' _Ehh… I can't see him. –Rin'_

' _It's the guy with the crown. Who else would wear a crown? –Ren'_

' _I don't know… royalty? –Rin'_

' _And who is royalty? –Ren'_

' _Oh… I see. –Rin'_

' _Isn't he too tall, though? –Rin'_

' _Eight years is enough for someone to grow. –Ren'_

'… _Sienna didn't grow. –Rin'_

' _Yes she did. You simply didn't notice, idiot. –Ren'_

' _Could you please stop calling me an idiot? –Rin'_

' _If I did, I would be lying. Do you want me to lie? –Ren'_

' _You do it all the time anyways. –Rin'_

' _Oh, so you noticed? –Ren'_

' _Ha! Who is the idiot now? –Rin'_

' _I was being sarcastic. –Ren'_

I groaned and dropped my phone on the counter of the small café I was sitting in.

Verde's inventions were useful most of the time, and they certainly were useful this time around. However, this doesn't take away the possibility of things getting annoying. And with two animals using the animal-to-text translator to bicker with each other it was certainly annoying.

I slammed my head into the counter as the cellphone started buzzing like crazy, completely ignoring the looks that the other customers of the shop threw at me. I couldn't blame them though. After all, who wouldn't be in the disturbed if someone just randomly hit their head on the _marble_ counter as if it were the softest of pillows? (Let's just completely ignore the fact that, wearing a thick black hoodie, sunglasses, and a mouth guard; I looked like a psychopathic stalker.)

I looked at my watch (because consulting the time on my cellphone was out of the question). I had been waiting for a whole hour, and the fool hadn't come out of the fucking hotel the Varia had decided to stay in (which was a lot better than my own).

What am I doing, you ask? Well, I wanted to introduce myself properly to the Varia, but I wasn't too keen on meeting Belphegor again. Because of this, I'd decided to wait on a convenient little café that was placed across the hotel's entrance until he went out. Rin and Ren were tasked with surveying the (annoyingly plush) suite they were staying in from the outside, not because I needed their help, but because Rin would get bothersome if I didn't let them help.

The phone finally stopped buzzing, meaning their bickering had stopped. I raised my head and turned on the device, scrolling down the many stanzas of complaints and remarks before stopping in the last message.

' _He's moving. –Rin'_

I stiffened, my gaze instantly moving towards a mirror on the back of the café that reflected the entrance of the hotel. No one.

The phone buzzed again.

' _Nevermind, the old woman is pulling him back. –Rin'_

I raised an eyebrow.

' _You mean Superbi Squalo? –Ren'_

' _Yeah, whatever. –Rin'_

I sighed heavily. Just when something was finally going to happen.

' _He's leaving the room. –Ren'_

' _Finally –Rin'_

I looked back to the mirror and waited. After a couple of minutes, the blond left the hotel and started walking down the street, not having noticed me at all.

' _Ren, follow him.'_ I typed in.

' _Got it. –Ren.'_

A ball of white jumped to the roof of the house behind Belphegor shortly afterwards, unseen by anyone but me.

Once the pair was far enough, I left a couple of yens (that I had taken out after the card accident) on the counter and walked out of the café, across the street, and into the hotel's reception hall.

"Miss," someone patted my shoulder, and I glanced back to a valet that was standing behind me. "May I help you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No, thanks."

 _Click._

A gun was pressed to my back. _This is why you can't trust valets._ "I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you in."

I rolled my eyes and took off my sunglasses. "Do you even know who I am?"

The man frowned as I glared at him. "I don't know you but…" he trailed off and his eyes widened, but the gun didn't leave my back. "You…!?"

"Yes, me. Now, get that fucking gun off me. I have no permission to kill you, but believe me: if you spill my blood, I'll make you suffer." I gave him a quick grin before going serious again.

He shook his head with determination. "I can't let you pass."

 _What a stupid sense of loyalty._ Oh Sienna. If you only knew…

"If I were to kill someone, I wouldn't have come through the main door. It's basic assassin stuff, if you missed the class."

The fake valet put down his gun slowly, and I immediately turned around to face the man. "Good boy-" I cooed mockingly. "Now, you know where I want to go. Guide me."

The man, who was actually a Varia subordinate if you haven't connected the dots yet, left me in a dark corridor with a single door at its end. Very gloomy.

I took out my phone.

' _How are things doing? –Sienna'_

' _He's in a sushi bar. –Ren'_

' _Uh… these guys are doing a ruckus. Be careful when you walk in. –Rin'_

I put my phone in my pocket, and, completely ignoring Rin's warning, flung open the door.

Terrible mistake.

"VOOOOOI! I don't care about your life! DRAG THAT FUCKING BRAT BACK HERE!"

The sudden shout make me jump back away from the open door, but didn't save me from the large body that flew out of the doorway to collide against me. I screeched louder than I would have liked and fell on my back after I was thrown off balance, the body crushing me below its considerable weight.

"Mou, Squ-chan! What did I tell you about treating our subordinates like rags!?" Lussuria's voice rang out in a reprimanding tone.

"YOU HAVE NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

"It's just…" Lussuria sniffed. "It's because you always ignore me! This is why our relationship is stuck!"

"VOI! WE ARE IN NO RELATIONSHIP! And I'm the one getting ignored!"

I groaned, trying to push the knocked-out figure off me.

"…Squ-chan, I think you hit someone."

"ME!?"

"Yes; who else would fling someone out of the room?"

"Boss." Three voices said simultaneously, the owners being Squalo, Levi, and Mammon.

"Oh, right."

I groaned again, letting my arms fall limply to my sides. What did these Varia subordinates eat? Wait… what if the lack of good coffee was finally taking its toll on me and I was getting weaker?

*le dramatic gasp*

If I could have face palmed at my own stupidity, I would have.

"… Mu, that better not be someone from the hotel's staff, getting thrown out would damage our budget."

"I agree, I don't want to get thrown out. The receptionists are cute-"

"I'll kill them, that way no one will notice and boss won't be troubled."

"VOI! You can't just do that!"

I sighed helplessly as best as I could with my crushed chest. I tried to speak, but it came out as a muffled string of gibberish.

 _Fuck._

I heard steps coming closer over the ruckus.

"It's my duty to get rid of disturbances!"

 _This will be bothersome._

Just as I reached into a pocket for a gun, I heard a window shattering, animalistic screeches, my phone having what could only be described as a seizure, and several shouts of surprise. I'm being flexible with the shouts of surprise thing.

"VOOOI! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Another intruder!? We are under attack!"

"Mu, you'll have to pay for that window."

"Oh- It's a cute little animal-"

I scowled in disbelief. _You have to be fucking kidding me._

"VOI! Where is it going!?"

"Oh my- It's going to help our poor subordinate! Nature is so kind in Japan-"

The body on top of me was roughly pushed off me (read: sent flying across the corridor) and bright golden eyes met mine.

"Thanks, Rin."

"VOOOOI! What the fuck is going on!?" Squalo hollered just as I pushed myself to my feet.

"Can you shout any louder?"

"Mu, don't challenge him." Mammon, their mist guardian, drawled.

I stepped onto the room as if it were my own and shut the door behind me, acting unbothered by the previous flow of events. Well, at least I tried to, but it's hard to do such a thing after being crushed by a body at least three times heavier than myself. "Hello."

"…"

Lussuria, a man with the greenest Mohawk ever, stepped towards me. "And… who are you, sweetie?"

"I'm just a random by passer." I answered, repeating the same phrase I'd said before when the Cervello had asked for my identity. Hopefully, that would make them recognize me as the same person they saw the day before (even though I was wearing the best of disguises then).

Both the rain and sun guardians looked at me as if I had grown a second head. Oh well, maybe that phrase hadn't been as remarkable as I thought.

Levi-a-than, however, pushed Lussuria back and took an offensive stance. "Whoever you are, _leave._ If not, I'll end you."

"Ah," I smirked. "Are you going to allow a stranger who has appeared on your front door although you have guards all over the place to walk straight out? What a waste…"

Levi glared at me. "It seems we've found a suicidal idiot."

I tugged at a strand of my hair, carelessly looking to the side. "I should say the same."

-o-

Squalo scowled as he glared at the girl that had just appeared before them. There was something familiar about her pose and voice, and something told him he had seen her before. However, no matter how he looked at her, he couldn't place her within his memory. He had seen that particular mix of raven hair and bright green, almost turquoise eyes before, but in a very different individual.

"Ah," the girl smirked, and the gesture was added to the list of things Squalo found familiar. "Are you going to allow a stranger who has appeared on your front door although you have guards all over the place to walk straight out? What a waste…"

"It seems we've found a suicidal idiot."

 _Who is she…? Who…_

' _I'm just a random passerby.'_

The puzzle pieces clicked into place just as she tugged at her hair.

Squalo cursed.

Of _course._

"VOOI! LEVI! STOP!"

However, deaf to any orders, the man rushed forwards, going for the kill.

A gun clicked, and the thunder guardian froze.

"Oh, my-" Lussuria gasped, placing a hand to his chest.

"Oh, no, no." The girl shook her head and clicked her tongue. "That won't do. Are you really that proud, to just charge at me unarmed; or are you just stupid? Oh well, I guess it's the same." She leaned back and put the gun away. "Too bad I'm not in the mood for killing, the world would benefit from the loss of someone like you."

Levi, getting over the initial shock, scowled again. "Do you know who you are talking to!? You have dared to directly offend the Varia!"

"Yeah, I know who you are." She swatted him away dismissively with her hand. "The question is, do you know who _I_ am?"

"VOI! LEVI!" Squalo grabbed the bigger man by his jacket's collar and pulled him back. "I told you to STOP!"

"But- she!" Levi pointed an accusing finger at the intruder.

"She is the same girl from yesterday." The commander said in a much more hushed tone than the usual.

The girl giggled and clapped her hands. "Oh, you noticed- What an honor." She bowed down mockingly, a hand on her chest. "Sienna Vindice, at you service. Or not." She giggled again and straightened. "Depends on whether you behave or not."

Squalo would have shouted something and probably gotten annoyed by her greeting, but on this particular occasion, he remained silent. While he hadn't actually met her before, word of Sienna Vindice's existence had reached his ears and left their mark. While she wasn't even half as known as an assassin as the Varia, her name alone was enough to strike curiosity and caution in the hearts of many, Superbi Squalo included. He could now understand the behavior of the Cervello the night before; if she was involved, then it was probable the Vindice where behind it.

"Mu, mu," Mammon laid down a spreadsheet he/she was working on and approached Sienna. "What do the Vindice have to do with any of this?"

"Nothing, really." The assassin shrugged. "They just sent me here to observe all this… conflict. However it's called."

"Voi!"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here!?"

"Uh…" She frowned. "I already told you."

"No, no, darling!" Lussuria cooed. "Squ-chan means _here,_ as in _this room."_

"VOI! MY NAME IS NOT-"

"Oh, well." Sienna interrupted Squalo. "I guess I just wanted to introduce myself, since I already did so with Tsunayoshi's team."

"You've met that brat already!?"

"Of course."

-o-

Although I forced out a smirk, I was groaning inwardly. They were all asking the wrong questions, thing that just made everything just unbearably awkward – at least in my mind. My gaze flickered for a second to Rin, who had been sitting patiently at my side the whole time, and caught her glaring at Levi.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed, because the lighting guardian pointed an accusing finger at the fox. "Oi! What is wrong with that animal!?"

"It's cute!" Lussuria squealed happily.

"She thinks you are annoying. Or maybe she just hates that hideous… thing you call a moustache." I deadpanned. I continued before he could say anything. "I would like to meet your boss."

"Boss has no time for-"

"Alright, then let me say it clearer. I _need_ to talk to your boss." I smiled. "You could help me out or I could find him myself. The same thing, really."

"Voi! Whatever you have to say to that shitty boss, you can say to me!" Squalo shouted, once again. Seriously, where did he get those lungs?

"Oh," I saw an opportunity to tease, and I used it. "So you are in _that_ kind of relationship. Good to know."

I heard Lussuria squeal in the background as Squalo's face turned red (in anger).

"VOOI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN YOUR HEAD!?"

"A lot of things, really." I made a 'calm down' gesture while grinning. "And I mean _that_ kind of relationship as in that you are his right-hand man. If you thought anything else, it's up to your own guilty conscience."

"VOOOOOOOII!"

Rin snickered beside me and my cellphone buzzed.

' _Oooooh, the hag is angry! –Rin'_

I smirked. _Indeed_ _s_ _he is._

Squalo kept shouting in increasingly loud tones, and for a second I wondered if he had ever considered doing screamo.

"My, Squ-chan, that was only an innocent little comment!" Lussuria pouted. If it was meant to calm him down, it didn't work. The sun guardian turned to me. "I'm so sorry sweetie, he's just a bit stressed with this whole succession affair."

I put on a poker face and brought my index finger to my chin in a thoughtful expression. "Oh, I see. So he's worried that he might lose?"

Squalo's shouting was immediately cut short as he glared at me in disbelief for a couple of seconds. Then, a vein popped on his forehead.

" _VOOOOOI!_ I, the great Superbi Squalo, would _never_ lose to such runts!"

"Oh, really?"

I fought to keep in the next comment in. I repeat, _fought._ Not necessarily won.

"Even harmless little Tsuna could turn an old woman like you to dust."

… aaaand there goes my sense of self-preservation.

All noise in the room disappeared in an instant as everyone just stared at me, even a pigeon that had sat on the windowsill was looking at me with wide eyes. Yep, I'd crossed the line.

I cleared my throat, the awkwardness hitting me hard at the lack of motion. "So… the weather is nice today, isn't it?"

Well, at least that bit was true.

Thunder clapped dramatically in the distance.

 _Fuck Japanese weather._

Squalo kept glaring at me with the darkest of expressions, and my glance flickered to a sword that had just… we'll just say magically appeared on his grasp.

I didn't let any expression of weakness break through (although I was honestly freaking out), as I looked for ways to escape this mess of mine. Getting on a close-range brawl with Superbi Squalo wasn't on my bucket list, after all. My dear mummy friends over in the Vindice wouldn't take it nicely if I got in a fight, too.

Ah, what a nice door.

" **VOOOOI!** "

Go to the door, Sienna. The door is good.

Wait, where's Rin?

" **YOU FUCKING PIECE OF TRASH!** "

I looked at the broken window just in time to see the small fox jump out. _Traitor._

My back hit the door, and I reached for the doorknob. Squalo approached me in a ridiculously slow and dramatic pace, strands of hair obscuring his face.

Just as I was about to throw open the door to proceed with my escape, another door opened and a powerful and dark aura enveloped the room.

"Shut up, scum."

* * *

 **VARIA TIMEEEE**

 **FINALLY. YAY.**

 **I have no idea how this chappie turned out, but I DO know I had a LOT of fun writing it. And that's all that really matters :D**

 **I'm finally piecing Sienna's personality together, and that shiz makes me happy af. She's turning out a bit more cheery than planned, but weeeeell.**

 **I will update a little later next time, maybe two weeks or so. So, now you know.**

 **-WARU!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Of cursing monotone mummies:.**

* * *

I feel alienated from the path of events that brought me to the current situation.

First, I'm for some reason tasked with observing an idiotic Famiglia squabble around for some ridiculous rings. In Japan. Surrounded by horrendous coffee.

The squabble finally comes to an end after a long story of fraud and sad adopted children and more family problems. I might have ended up in many a compromising situation during the duration of it, but that matters not. I'll just carry on.

I can now supposedly return to Italy – at least until a private jet comes to randomly pick me up while I'm waiting at the airport for my ride home. Where does it take me? To the middle of a Snowman's ass, AKA Siberia. Guess what Siberia lacks, beside warmth and happiness?

COFFEE.

This may all seem like some senseless mess, but you have no right to judge. Have you ever had to endure the stress of having all of your dreams and happiness ripped from you by your sort-of-but-not-really employers who expect you to survive jetlag without your life elixir?

No?

Then don't judge.

"I said I'm not going."

Oh, forgot to mention. These 'sort-of-but-not-really' employers of mine are also trying to fire me. Kind of. More accurately, they are trying to transfer me to another… company, I guess.

But there's no way in fucking hell I'm going to do that.

"You don't have an option."

Because I'm not exactly in good terms with who they want to set me up with.

"I do. We don't do this and done. I keep on working for you, we are all happy, butterflies and roses. Easy."

"No."

"I'm still refusing."

If I were anyone else, I'd probably be cowering under the impassive presence of my current discussion partner, Bermuda. For dummies, the most feared mummy in the mafia world. But I'm not anyone – I'm me, and coping with the same mummies for five years change your perception of fear.

"It's an order."

Maybe I've just grown weary of the same boring monotone and lost my fear like so?

"Fuck you."

Or maybe it's the fact that I can curse and offend and he never reacts?

"VOI!"

Ah, this is new. You know who the owner of this yell is, I need not explain. Why is he here, tangled in this conversation? Well, that's a better question-

"STOP ARGUING AND GIVE ME BACK MY BOSS! PREFERABLY WITHOUT THE BRAT!" I scoff at the loud tone and mute the call.

After the squabble (you know, the Ring Battle those Vongola had) the Vindice (for whom I sort of work), took the Varia boss captive. Apparently, Xanxus's betrayal/late teen rebellion broke a few laws (that I can justify were completely made up) and gave the Vindice reason enough to imprison him. So now, we are having a nice little c _hat_ through Skype with Superbi Squalo.

"I'm not going with _them._ Only one is fucking enough to drive me nuts in a d _ay_." I feel my cheeks flush as my frustration increases, accompanied by thinning of my voice.

"Good."

"Good? _Good?_ " I throw my hands up in the air. "What part of it is _good_!?"

What part of having me join them as their motherfucking cloud guardian (since their original was a piece of literal junk) in exchange of their boss's release is _good_!? Right, I'll probably get a pay rise and more interesting jobs; but that's it!

"You are going. End of it."

I'm about to continue with my refusal, but an odd edge on his voice forces me to think twice. Fuck it all.

Bermuda leans over towards the laptop, _my laptop,_ which is still running the muted Skype call. He doesn't unmute the call nor speak, but types in a message instead before closing the call.

 _[Xanxus on way back. Sienna arrives tomorrow.]_

I scowl at the cryptic message, but know I have no say against it.

Time to join the Varia.

…ugh.

* * *

 **So this happened.**

 **I wrote, got frustrated, wrote again and again and again, and ended up with this. Is it completely different from everything I've ever written? Yes. Does it have a ridiculous amount of swearing? Yes. Is it short? Yes.**

 **Did I enjoy writing it? FUCK YES.**

 **So, expect this type of writing to become my new staple. BECAUSE I ENJOY IT.**

 **I'll probably update tomorrow btw.**

 _ **[you hear a voice pleading for you to leave a review in the distance]**_


End file.
